Coming This Fall
Coming This Fall is a season 84 episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *Turkey Featuring *Buzz *Shabby *Fatty and Chef Meow *Rotisserie *Noc Noc Appearances *Stacy *Josh *Emmy *Fyre *Kuddly Plot Turkey is happily enjoying the fall season and playing around the dry leaves. He then sees a calendar that he carved on the tree and happily marks the Thanksgiving day. Turkey suddenly gets tripped by an axe on the ground and hits his head on a tree. He tries to get up and pick up the axe on the ground. Turkey meets Shabby inside the woods, searching for his axe. Shabby angrily chases Turkey to get his axe back, causing Turkey to get scared and run away with the axe. Turkey tries to keep himself from becoming a victim and throws the axe away from him. Hearing a chainsaw sound nearby, Turkey sees some trees falling every few seconds and then meets a traumatized Buzz, with Shabby's axe on his hard head. In Buzz's vision, all he sees are trees with falling axes (actually falling dry leaves), so he aggressively swings his chainsaw. Turkey once again runs away from the area and meets Shabby again. Without a second thought, he quickly jumps into a bush nearby. Meanwhile, Shabby gets his axe back and slaps Buzz to "wake him up". Turkey feels relieved and safe from them and quietly sneaks out from the bush to see what's happening. Behind him, Fatty appears from the camping area and sees Turkey inside the bush. Turkey turns into his back and is shocked to see that Fatty and Chef Meow are trying to catch him for the Thanksgiving. Turkey screams and jumps away from the area while being chased by the duo. Shabby and Buzz nearby see Turkey being chased. Buzz, thinking that they are some trees, tries to get his chainsaw but it's broken down by Shabby. Turkey tries to find a way to save himself from becoming a food for Thanksgiving and climbs to the top of a tree. He tries to calm himself down until he meets Rotisserie who is also hiding on the tree. In panic, he throws Rotisserie away from the tree, landing on Fatty's head. Chef Meow quickly cuts Rotisserie with his knife but slices Fatty's head in half instead. Chef Meow is shocked when he sees that the undead chicken is running away and then gets his eyes impaled by kebab sticks from behind, revealing the killer to be a "sleeping" Noc Noc. Turkey, on the tree, is still scared by anyone below the tree that are trying to catch him. He tries to throw broken branches into Noc Noc. Shabby then appears with Buzz, who is quietly eating some bamboo and seeing Noc Noc trying to catch someone on the tree. Shabby approches Noc Noc only to get burned by a hot grill. Angered, he pushes Noc Noc away and causes him to hit his head on the tree, causing Turkey to fall on him. Noc Noc is awoken and sees Turkey on him, then easily catches him for the meal before his feet get burned by the hot grill. Buzz, having just finished his bamboo, sees Turkey and Noc Noc once again hitting the tree, causing him to get frightened again. Buzz throws Shabby's axe into the tree but bounces into some other trees and finally hits Noc Noc's back. Turkey, who is still somehow held by Noc Noc, is about to die on the hot grill and can't free himself since Noc Noc collapses onto him, burning him alive. Shabby picks up his axe and angrily approaches Buzz before some trees fall and crush them. The scene later changes at the camping site, where some tree friends are waiting for the meal and then see Rotisserie jumping into the area. The episode ends when he tries to run away but Josh and Fyre manage to grab him. Deaths *Fatty's head is sliced in half. *Chef Meow's eyes are impaled by kebab sticks. *Noc Noc is hit by an axe. *Turkey is burned alive by the hot grill. *Shabby and Buzz are crushed by falling trees. *Rotisserie is cooked to death. (debatable) Trivia *This marks the first time Chef Meow killed Fatty. *This episode is actually HTFF's Thanksgiving 2016 special. *The tree friends at the camping area are Josh, Stacy, Emmy and Fyre. Kuddly appeared on a tree in the woods, marking one of her few appearances outside of Aussie Outback Friends. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 84 episodes